Rainy Day Depression
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: A rainy day outside leads to a heartbreaking talk about Steel's departure, away from her writing life. But what happens when Steel changes her mind, to make everyone happy again? Rated K for flashbacks, sorrow, depression, and cuddling. This is dedicated to SteelDolls. Mostly OCs.


**3rd Person View**

Steel stared through the roof's window, laying down on her bed in her usual clothes, as the rain poured, each raindrop reminding her of happy times when she wrote. Each and every raindrop brought back a little bit of sadness as it broke. She looked over to her right, where she saw her 15 year old son, Kaito, and her adopted 15 year old daughter, Toito, both sleeping on the bed to the right of her, embracing each other as they slept peacefully in their pajamas. _Is this the end? Is it time to stop writing?_ Steel thought. She sighed heavily.

She heard the door open and close, and as she looked down, Kikoito, who was the main Uta sister, walked in quietly. She sat on her bed, which was next to Steel's. "Are you okay?" Kikoito said gently. Steel nodded no in sheer distress. Kikoito laid next to Steel. "What's wrong?" Kikoito said. "Everything..you wouldn't understand, Kikoito..." Steel said, laying on her side to face her. "Is it that bad?" the long-haired woman asked. Steel nodded yes. Both of them sat up, propping themselves against the wall. Steel heard a groan, and looked to the right, where Kaito and Toito joined Steel on her bed.

The door opened and closed again, and Koito, followed by Nigoito, entered the room. They both sat at the sides of the bed. "Steel...listen. We all heard about you quitting." Koito said, sighing. "It has effected us all by so much..." Koito looked up." "..that even Akoito is beginning to feel concerned." the depressed Uta said. The door opened. It closed again, and Steel got ready to attack. Akoito stepped in. But this time, Akoito looked completely different. Her face didn't have a trace of that usual insanity. Her expression was sad and soft.

She even was wearing something completely different. Instead of wearing a dark red hoodie and black jeans, she wore a black and red v-neck, along with khakis. Koito looked at Kikoito, mumbling something along the lines of "Damn, Kikoito really does have one hell of a high degree in reversing personality...", as her eyebrows were slightly raised. I stared at Kikoito, but instead of explaining, she just shrugged.

She looked completely different than her usual self. It was as if she changed in a matter of weeks. Akoito sat on the bed with everyone else, to the right of Steel. Steel immediately was surprised. "Akoito?" Steel said gently, placing her hand on the red-haired girl's. Akoito looked up sullenly, then hugged the brown-haired girl, holding onto her tightly. "I'm sorry." she said. Steel caressed the girl's back gently, as she saw regret and hurt in the girl's eyes. The two separated.

"Steel..As much as I may seem insane, I don't think that you realize how much it hurts, especially for someone with an insane mind, to see someone they actually love go." Akoito said. Her voice was stern, yet gentle. "If you left, it would hurt us all. Even though you may decide it's the right thing, we think it isn't." Koito said. Steel looked at Koito, taking the girl's petite hand into her own. Steel felt the urge to just hug everyone close, just like Akoito did. But she knew that it wouldn't disallow the sad aura lurking in the room.

The door opened and closed one last time, and Blaze entered. "We want to help you. We don't want you to stop writing, or doing whatever it takes to keep Kaito and his audience alive." Blaze said. Steel looked into the man's light green eyes. "If it weren't for you, I would be clinging onto Koito to save me from being hurt..." Toito said. Steel looked into Toito's amethyst purple eye, lightly stroking the eyepatch that covered her gray eye. All she saw were memories of herself and Toito snuggling together peacefully, along with traces of persuasion.

Steel then looked into Kikoito's eyes. She saw pure trust of an adult, along with kindness, and memories of when her, Kaito, and herself all sat on the rooftop, stargazing at nighttime, ending it with a snuggle. As Steel looked into Akoito's eyes, she saw stress, pain, and all the times they would both fight. Steel looked into Nigoito's eyes, which showed honesty with generosity, and all the times that the 17 year old would cause a laughing uproar at random times.

And lastly, she looked into Koito's eyes. She saw a crying 5 year old, clinging onto it's favorite person, Steel. She also saw depression and barely a smile, as well as pure exhaust and many holes in her patience towards Akoito, except somehow, it seemed to increase. Her eyes showed faded happiness, almost like a dying rose, that had lost it's water.

Steel sighed, remembering all the things she learned from everyone. There were a few sniffles, maybe more coming from Akoito. Steel began rethinking herself, as she saw a few tears rolling down Kikoito's face. _Are they...crying?_ Steel thought. "Hey, don't cry...I promise you, it's going to be fine." she told Akoito, wiping a few tears from the red haired girl's face.

The hurt expressions pulled at Steel's heartstrings, breaking the tough layer of her personality. She hated to see such cheerful and kind people hurt, especially when there were the kind who were so helpful, that were also affected. It hurt so much, she wanted to just take everyone into a huge blanket, and snuggle them all closely, calming them down and cheering them up.

After a bit, everyone was crying, and Blaze stepped out. Steel sighed, cradling Kikoito's hand gently. "Kikoito...Just smile for me, okay? I don't want to hurt you..." she said, kissing the older girl's hand gently. "Girls, Kaito, listen. I love you all, and I have made my decision..." Steel said. Everyone looked up sullenly. "I will...stay." she said. There were now tears of joy, and Akoito, along with Kikoito, were side hugging her gently.

Steel blushed a bit, embracing the amounts of attention. It was now time for free time, and the sounds of music overcame the sad, stale air. As everyone else left the room to go enjoy their free time, Kikoito and Akoito stayed behind. "Snuggle?" Kikoito asked. Akoito smiled at Kikoito. "Of course, my darlings..." Steel said, as the three slid back into the bed, snuggling each other, now forever binded.

"I'll never hurt you like this again..." she whispered, smiling at the two as they fell asleep.

 **Jesus christ. How didn't I get through this without crying at the thought...**


End file.
